


亲密关系

by LCMC22



Category: Real Person Fiction, 一骑绝尘 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Random & Short, Rom-Com AU, 从头到尾都是假的, 绝对绝对是假的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCMC22/pseuds/LCMC22
Summary: 想到一个写一个的小甜饼合集
Relationships: 一骑绝尘-relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. 秘密

分享秘密意味着信任，它是很多关系建立的第一步，不管是友谊还是爱情。

适当的分享可以拉近关系，过多的分享却可能将对方推得更远。所以秘密分享的程度在关系建立的初期，最需要细心把握。

宣传期后的每一次相见，是他们之间的默契，更像是只属于他们的秘密。

上次他为她送去了咖啡豆，这次她就邀他去自己喜欢的居酒屋。

小小的隔间里，他们并肩坐得很近。

“虽然没来过，但听说过这里啤酒很出名。”他取了筷子，放在她盘边的餐巾纸上。

“你真的很喜欢啤酒对吧？”

“对。”

“我们是朋友了对吧？”

“当然。”

“那我告诉你一个秘密……”

她倾身靠近了他的耳边：

“我本来……不喜欢喝啤酒。”

他偏过头看她，身后的布帘已被掀开，是店员端上了啤酒和小菜。

“打扰了，请好好享用。”

她转身道谢，捧起酒杯抿了一口，笑容里漾着麦芽的香气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以知道为什么『只看着我』里没有再喝过啤酒了吧？


	2. 我的

她区分你我的意志和她的胜负欲一样强，这是他没有预料到的。

比如那时，有一条片拍了好几次。

他跑上跑下，与导演和她看回放，她始终对自己的表现不满意。

“不好意思，得让你再跑一趟了。” 她不好意思地笑。

“ 没关系，拍摄本来就是合作。”

“但这个责任是我的呢。”她语气柔和，措辞坚定。

他不知该作何回复，道了别转身就下楼。

比如那次，他在路演的等候室里修整造型。

助理为他取出准备好的小食，她刚好走过。

“在吃什么呢？”

“说是粉丝给的面包。甜南瓜做的，感觉好健康……”助理又在碎碎念：“哥，你不给我们吃，给姐姐分点总可以吧？”

“不用了，让他自己吃吧。” 她笑眼弯弯：“但这本来是我的呢！”

助理顿时僵住。他正在补遮瑕，抿着嘴没有动。

不过她走后，化妆师反复打量，还是在他耳尖多扫了一层粉。

比如那天，他们排了好长的队，为了吃季节限定的gelato。

他举着蛋筒，等她拿来纸巾。

见雪糕就要化掉，他自己先舔了一口。

“这是我的呢！”她抗议着抢了过来。

她的发丝被海风扰乱，他只好摘下她右手的发圈，为她把头发绑好。

比如那晚，她在他怀里微颤着，呢喃着。

“你……”

“嗯？”他吻她头顶，轻声回应。

“我的……”她的手环上了他的腰间。

“对。”

他将她搂得更紧：

“我是你的。”

永远是你的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 深受欢迎的憨憨助理又回来了 👏  
> \- 今天的好像稍微长一点？但长短不一风格各异就是小剧场的魅力嘛 😬  
> \- 昨天谁在评论里说耳朵会红的？恭喜你成为了预言家 👍  
> \- 关于 [甜南瓜面包](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av39673786?p=2) 🍞 （指路：0:62:24）  
> \- 还有就是，疫情期间，大家一定要囤好粮食！  
> \- 与正文相关的梗有：[gelato](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c8541704) 和 [扎头发](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c85ab35d)
> 
> 但是你们是不是没意识到最后一段也是个小小小小小小🚗？


	3. 宝贝

“宝贝……”

她忍不住笑出了声——这是他第一次这样叫她。

“专心！”

他的突然用力让她咬紧下唇，但还是藏不住脸上的笑意。

情侣之间总有专属的昵称，但是他们并没有特意想那些小孩子才喜欢的东西。从前后辈到“孙演员”“彬先生”，如今以本名互称已经是足够的亲近。所以这个词，她没说过，更没听他用过。

“怎么？”

他放慢了速度，却依旧深入浅出。近乎赌气，又好像有点不好意思。

“没有……没有……”

她哄弄地吻他脸侧的酒窝：

“你也是宝贝……”

她轻抬小腿将他勾得更近：

“我的宝贝……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 这篇算是 [**我的**](http://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c87aefdb) 的朋友（？）吧
>   
> 
> * 仙在访谈里说常用的称呼“ **빈씨** ”就直接译为“ **彬先生** ”了。感觉这样译的话，就能有一种 **微妙** 的疏离感。
>   
> 
> * 这次的 **ooc警告** 更大，为什么呢？因为我不太知道韩文里“宝贝”/“baby”的counterpart 是什么。为了不出戏，就当作说的是外来词发音“ **베이비** ”吧？毕竟这是在 **Hollywood** 呢？#强词夺理 （不）
>   
> 
> * 小剧场这种东西，没有 **最短** ，只有 **更短** 👍
>   
> 
> * 车这种东西，没有 **最慢** ，只有 **更慢** 👍
>   
> 


	4. 感冒

停播休假的最后一天，他们一起提前准备第二天的戏。

他先看完了剧本，决定去煮点咖啡。

拿铁的香气与阳光在午后弥漫。他倒了包糖，用小勺搅拌，思绪也随杯中的漩涡流转着。

“我们以后还是别一起演戏了。”他突然开口。

“同意，”她头也不回：“整天被人说公费恋爱，明明我们该谈恋爱时却在加班。没奖金就算了，公关还那么花钱。”

……

“不是这个原因吗？”她合上了手里的笔帽：“那为什么呢？”

“我不想演关于失去你的东西了，”他撇着嘴：“你演技太吓人了，我晚上都做噩梦。”

其实这个梦远算不上恐怖。不过是关于他向她道别，然后看着一脸泪水的她背过身去，越走越远。

总是说“患得患失”，但其实比起得到的快乐，失去更让人担忧害怕。

“不是吧，就跨个线而已诶？”她扬起眉毛：“我还给你上过坟呢，不还是吃得好睡得香？”

“你那时候又不喜欢我……”他嘟嘟囔囔。

又来了……

她从高脚椅上跳下来，去拽他的衣摆：“怪不得你昨晚一身汗呢？我还以为你觉得热，鞋都没穿就去调了暖气……”

她把下巴搁在他的胸前，抬眼看他：“怎么样？感动吧？我够喜欢你吧？”

“但你不会冷吗？”

她手脚总是发凉，睡觉时还很不老实，像个孩子一样爱蹬被子，拽都拽不住。因为怕她着凉，他都不记得自己多少次在半梦半醒中把她冰凉的脚丫捞来，捂在自己怀里。

“不~会~”她钻进他的外套，眼里闪着狡黠：“只要有你，我永~~~远不会冷。”

她说着俗套的台词，语调还拖的好长好长。他自然知道她是在调侃他，但还是把她揉进了怀里。

因为他更知道她这句话几分真几分假。

不过后来，她就感冒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * bb车之后突然的风格转换也是小剧场的魅力👍
>   
> 
> * 钻外套这个灵感……自然是来自[画报拍摄](https://k.sina.com.cn/article_3179974970_pbd8a913a02700oqvd.html?from=fashion#p=1) （我就随便找一个link了哦，大家明白就行👍）
>   
> 
> * 这章的主题就是 [loss aversion](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loss_aversion) （中文是不是叫“[损失厌恶](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%8D%9F%E5%A4%B1%E5%8E%8C%E6%81%B6)”？）对于失去的东西人总是斤斤计较，不觉得很神奇吗？
>   
> 
> * 这次融的是[完结彩蛋](http://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c86fef4a)的梗（我又开始 #爱的对称 了）
>   
> 
> * 最后，rip 闵泰 "규~"
>   
> 


	5. 传染

他进场景的时候，她已经换好了病号服躺在床上。

“洗澡了吗？去汗蒸房洗的吗？”她笑着问道，鼻音还是很重。

明知故问……

“洗了洗了，彻彻底底地洗了。”他浮夸地作出搓泡泡的样子，逗得她边笑边往后仰。

“是嘛？那我要好好闻闻香不香……”她顺手揉了揉他的头发：“但是等一下吻戏尽量一次过吧。”

“知道，早点拍完你也好下去休息。”

不过开拍之后，并没有那么顺利。他好不容易卡准了台词和动作，她却总是笑场。

“不是，你笑什么啊？”他皱着眉头，很是不解：“不是你说要一次过的吗？”

“就是好笑啊……”她捂着脸，还是停不下来。

他要用手背挨她额头，被她拍了下来。力道不小，看来还没病傻。

“那干脆你一想笑，我就直接亲，像之前拍船上那条一样，”他正色提出了建议：“我觉得也蛮符合剧情。”

“不行！”她捂了嘴：“现在不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“我感冒了。”

“那又怎么样？”

“会传染你。”

“我在这里少亲几次，就不会被传染了吗？”他声音不大，刻意强调了“这里”二字。

见她红了脸，他接着说：

“你整个人就是个巨型病毒，在你身边我早晚也得病。”

说什么呢？！

她瞪着他，又忍不住吸了吸鼻子。

“你看你看，你鼻涕都止不住，晚上还要抢我被子……”

他坐在她身边，压低了声音却喋喋不休，直到导演在旁边喊了准备开拍，他才终于闭嘴回到了原位。

“你完蛋了……”她咬牙切齿。

于是吻戏在下一条顺利地过了。

然后他也感冒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的！今天的算是 [感冒](http://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c881384f) 的后续（没想到小剧场写着写着都连起来了……）
> 
> * 快乐憨憨 빈 又回来了👍
> 
> *   
> 


	6. 称赞

人就是喜欢称赞自己的人。恰好这件事情，他们双方都很擅长。

起初合作的时候，他们握手问好。

他说：“你很专业。”

她说：“你很礼貌。”

宣传期结束的时候，他们拥抱离别。

他说：“你很聪明。”

她说：“你很有心。”

为她过生日的时候，他们分享一块蛋糕。

他说：“你很可爱。”

她说：“你很幼稚。”

第一次的时候，他在她的轻喘间，细细吻过她的每一寸肌肤。

拨开她耳旁汗湿的碎发，他说：

“你好美。”

抚上他炽热的胸膛，她说：

“你也不差。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 今天又是超级无敌 **迷你篇幅** ft. 超级无敌 **迷你车** 👍 （我逐渐觉得这个合集是在挑战篇幅到底能有多短，车到底可以有多小）
>   
> 
> * 关于生日的部分，来自 **『只看着我』** 的 [⑥](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c849a82b) [⑦](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c84cfecb) [⑧](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c8501973) （#爱的融梗 #我融我自己）
>   
> 
> * 关于 **称赞** 与 **喜欢** 的关系，有兴趣的朋友们可以看看 **Cialdini** 的 **Influence: The Psychology of Persuasion** 中关于 **liking** 的章节。这一点可不是瞎掰的哦！（但其实整本书都蛮有意思的！）
>   
> 


	7. 心跳心动

对她初次心动是什么时候？他其实不确定。但是假如让他指出最早的心跳时刻，其实非常容易。

不是颁奖礼，也不是观影会，而是讲戏的时候。

因为显示器在她那层楼，他每天都要跑上跑下。虽然说也不是什么剧烈运动，但跑得多了他也难免气喘吁吁心跳加速。

这是他暗暗想要抱怨的事情，但又觉得应该迁就女孩子一些，尤其对方又是前辈。

她也觉得不好意思，所以总是笑着迎他。

“幸苦了，让你跑上来。”

他撑着桌子调匀呼吸时，她递上一瓶水，手指不小心蹭到了他的掌心。

那就是他的心跳时刻。

但是心动时刻和心跳时刻不一样。

心跳只是生理反应，心动要多了一些什么。

太多东西都能让人心跳加速——包括在楼梯跑上跑下。

但每次他心跳加速的时候，看到的总是她。

于是“心跳加速” 就与 “她” 联系上了。

他知道这是心理现象，所以也没当回事。

但是从某一刻开始，他不再需要跑楼梯，

只要看到她，听到她，甚至想到她，他就会心跳加速。

而且他发现，他喜欢这样。

于是，每当这些微妙的变化悄然发生，都是他的心动时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * 首先！ **伪科学警告 ⚠️**
>   * 这次的主题是 **misattribution of arousal** 和 **classical conditioning** 的联系。生理和心理的反应虽然有不同的意义，却常常是互相联结的。单纯来自生理反应的激情和心跳或许不会长久，但当它逐渐发展成更加复杂的心理情绪，成为了心动之后，效力也会变得不一样了。
>   * **Misattribution of arousal** 的一个经典例子就是 **吊桥效应** 。其实在看爱酱里莉莉准备跳桥但被赫赫拦下的时候，就已经想到了这个了（所以我很喜欢当时的莉莉并没有因此对赫赫一见钟情这个设定👍）
>   * 而且 **协商** 拍摄期间一起看monitor爬楼梯第一个想到的就是这个——生理反应和心理变化。所以这是一直以来心心念念想写的梗之一 （不过……下一篇可能就更多是关于…… **arousal** 😊👍） 
> 



	8. 好事坏事

从什么时候开始，她的笑容就可以给他温暖。一切事情都围绕着她，他却不觉得厌烦。

于是，他想要为她做很多好事。

他想把喜欢的东西都跟她分享。

他想把开心的事情都先告诉她。

他想让她在他身边时不用担心。

他想让她与他的距离更加接近。

从什么时候开始，她的笑容只能让他混乱。一切依旧围绕着她，却让他变得贪婪。

于是，他想要对她做很多坏事。

他想要拥有她，一整天。

他想要占有她，一整夜。

他想要她如水的眼神只为他翻腾。

他想要她用最柔媚的声音只叫他的名字。

他想和她一起去寻那份灭顶的欢愉。

而且他知道，她也想要。

因为他看着她时，总恰好与她目光相交。因为走在一起时，她总会自然地靠近。因为当他说了暧昧的玩笑话时，她只是嗔怪地拍他，指尖却在他身上流连。

还因为刚才她吻他的时候，整个人软软地陷在他怀里，想要离开都费力。

客房也里浸着她的香气，于是他合上眼睛。

他告诉自己，要耐心。

好事坏事，他都会做尽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * 衍生小剧场的魅力就是——可以填回之前的坑 👍
>   * 这次填的就是 **[『只看着我』⑧ 🎁](http://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c8501973) 。**可以看作是某人捅完窗户纸后在客房睡（挠）前（墙）的内心独白？
>   * 这篇的主题是 **unresolved tension** 。什么tension呢？很明显了吧😬
>   * 命名的脑洞其实是来自一首歌—— 나쁜 짓 (Baby Don't Like it)- NCT 127。这首歌不只是歌词，连伴奏都蛮……suggestive？总觉得它与未解张力的主题特别契合，所以最终用它作了名字。
>   * （还有就是……在考虑开一个真正的车……）（但最近实在太忙了 还是看情况吧）
> 



	9. 哥哥

正确答案一公布，周围的一切在他耳朵里就成了忙音。

他脑海里只回响着一个词语：

“哥哥”

他知道她一定想赢，但没想到她能这么狠。

因为他上次又在她耳旁吹气，又在她身上点火。连诱带哄，她才叫出一声“哥哥。”

不过短短两个音节，却娇得勾人魂魄，媚得令他发狂。

“干嘛这么喜欢装哥哥……”她喘着气，点他额头：“你们男人……”

“什么‘你们’？”他擒住她的手：“你还想要“们”吗？”

他又一次把她压在身下，声音暗哑：“我还不够吗？”

“你觉得呢？”她定眼望着他，挑衅地攀上他的肩膀。

于是他俯下身去，长驱直入，两人都无心再多说一句话。

那时的记忆在脑中浮现，他拍着逐渐发烫的耳朵，想掩饰泛起的红晕。

她显然知道这两个字对他的作用，还偏偏要用在这里。

这一刻，他对她的胜负欲又有了新的认知。

好在拍摄已经进入尾声。录完最后的问候，两人和工作人员互道辛苦，一起往门外走。

经纪人在前面带路，摄影棚里的员工们都在收拾东西准备下班，没有人再在意他们。

一片嘈杂中，她凑近他的耳边：

“哥哥，我赢了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * 之前不是有人在评论说该换她叫“oppa”了吗？于是就有了这篇。
>   * 这次算是 [『只看着我』⑩ 🐶](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c857b9ad) 的延续小剧场和[⑮ 番外 I 🥡 胜负欲](https://lcmc22.lofter.com/post/318e4a92_1c86c6add) 的展现。 #我又在融梗
>   * 提到的采访录制是哪个，大家都知道吧？
>   * 当然……正在开来的[🚗](https://www.evernote.com/l/AbkHKQf3JvZBjrhUDY-TSspKti1O1VCf6mo)不会是这个程度的（不然也不至于开这么久👍）
> 



	10. 雨伞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我讨厌下雨，但今天喜欢多了一点点。-- Inspired by 우산 - NCT 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议与『只看着我』⑧ 🎁 试试看吧 一同食用

他送她回去时，下雨了。

这是他第一次送她回家。他别的不记得，就只记得拿了把伞。

因为她说不喜欢下雨。

出门时看到艳阳高照，他还觉得自己是个傻瓜，把伞塞到了手套箱，结果现在就下起了雨。

他想：“真是万幸啊。”

正门有落客处，但人来人往。侧门人少，不过车开不进去。

于是他提出送她进去，理由很简单：“下雨了，我有伞。”

她答应了他，等他停好车为她开门，和他一起往里走。

伞下只有他们两人，就像是属于他们的秘密小岛，在雨中缓缓前行。

他的伞不小，恰好可以遮住他们。

但他的伞也不大，向前走时，他们肩膀不时碰撞。

近得连呼吸声都听得见。

雨越下越大，他说：“我们找个地方进去吧。”

但他其实迈不开脚步。

他其实想让时间停止——就算左边肩膀淋湿了也没有关系。

他不知道她怎么想，就低头看她。她正笑着，视线和他对上。

他原本对雨没有特别的感觉，但这一刻，他有多喜欢一点点。

在la的那个晚上，她吻他的时候，听到了窗外的绵绵雨声。

说到她作品的名场面，就是下雨。

不过她其实不喜欢下雨——明明是自然现象，为什么要把它浪漫化？

但这一刻，她想起了他第一次送她回家的晚上。

在这条路走过无数次的她，那天格外地想要放缓步伐。

为什么从未觉得雨声那么悦耳？为什么从未觉得打湿的柏油路在夜里发亮，就像是星星落在地上。

哈，星星落在地上？

这样的想法她自己都觉得荒唐，忍不住笑出来。

这是怎么了呢？

或许是因为身旁有他。

她抬头，他正看着她，眼里好像映着光。

而这一刻，又是下雨，恰巧身边又有他。

她想：“真是万幸啊。”

于是她向后退开，邀他留下。理由很简单：“下雨了，没有伞。”

他答应了她，眼中闪着和那个雨夜一样的光。

她原本不喜欢下雨，但这一刻，她有多喜欢一点点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听了小甜歌就写小甜饼，小车车明天再开！~


	11. If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars

对尹世莉来说，李政赫是个极有耐心的人，不论是什么方面。

比如他爱细细密密的吻她身上的每一寸，尽管她清楚他的欲望已经很迫切。

可今天他总在一个位置流连，那是她枪伤的疤痕。

她很快明白了，五年前的今天，是她中枪的日子。

其实这天的具体日期，尹世莉自己都不是很清楚。一方面是因为受伤之后她便昏了几天几夜，日子过得乱七八糟。另一方面是她并不觉得这有多重要。

对李政赫却不是。

对于世莉中枪的事情，他一直都很愧疚。他总觉得要是自己的计划再周密一些，这样的事情就不会发生。

“都怪我…都怪我……”在病房陪床的日子里，李政赫握着她的手，拇指在她手背上反复摩挲。

“都说了不怪你了，是我自己要跟着来的……”尹世莉瘪着嘴反驳。她最不喜欢看他自责，因为相爱的人觉得互相亏欠， 反而是负担。

“而且要是没有你的话，我肯定死-”

“不许这样说。”

他打断了她，眼眶也红了。

他是生气了，但握着她的手又紧了些，就像是怕她会从指缝飘走。

“切，你不是也这样保护我了吗……”虽然心里这样想着，尹世莉并没有真的说出口。

她尹世莉最擅长察言观色，即便是再不服气，她也知道现在就该服软。

“好啦……不说了嘛……”

“……”

“对不起嘛……”

“……”

“不要生气啦……”

她伸手去戳他肩膀，又被他把手按下来：“输液的时候不要乱动。”

“知道啦……”

安静了一会，她又可怜巴巴地望着他。

“怎么了？”

“我饿了，我想吃炒年糕……”

李政赫叹了口气，还是站起身来：“恢复期吃这种东西不好消化，我给你削水果……”

“好。”尹世莉甜甜地应着，看着他从果篮里挑出最好看的苹果，最饱满的梨。

他将切成小块的水果小心地喂到她嘴里，她与他约定以后不再多提这件事情。

只是现在，她看得见李政赫的眼里还是浸着悲伤。

这不是她想要看到的。

“呀，我的疤……”她轻轻叫道。

“怎么了？”他抬起了头，神色紧张：“痛吗？”

这么多年了，怎么可能还会痛？

“李政赫你真的是很over……”她想。

“不是啦……”她忍着笑将他拉到身边：“只是这个疤被你亲得颜色好像都变淡了……再这样下去，它是不是就要消失了呢？”

“又开玩笑……”李政赫赌气似的别过头去，她听见他小声叨咕了一句：

“要是这样可以消失就好了……”

“不消失也没关系的……”尹世莉扒拉着他的肩膀，好让他面对自己。果不其然，转过身来的李政赫仍是苦着张脸。

“虽然你可能不知道，但我呢，是一个非常非常以自我为中心的人……”

听到这句话，李政赫下沉的嘴角终于松动了。也是，从在北韩的初次见面起，尹世莉的“自恋虚势但有钱”人设就已经体现得淋漓尽致。

于是她环着他的脖子，接着往下说。

“我害怕受到伤害，所以就把所有人都推开。结果我不再会受伤，却也不再会被爱。

我完全是傻瓜对吧？因为我不知道孤单留下的伤痕，反而更难消退。

但是因为有你，我终于有勇气去关心，去照顾，去爱我身边的人。我不再拒人于千里之外，所以我不会再孤单，也不会再心痛了。

因为有你，我心里的伤疤消失了，这点小伤又算什么呢？

你已经带走我的一切伤痕啦，李政赫先生……”尹世莉在他的心上吻了一下，将脑袋紧紧贴在了他的胸前。

“要是真的想要补偿我，给我别的东西好不好？”

“什么？”

“我呢……还是喜欢女儿，但因为是你，双胞胎也可以考虑……”

听见他逐渐加速的心跳，尹世莉悄悄地笑。

他还是像初见时那样单纯，却带给了她在别处都得不到的东西。

那是无法控制的悸动，是没有止境的付出，

是永远的爱。


End file.
